Make You Mine
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: After a heated battle between the two, Megatron realizes how beautiful earth looks at time. Then turns his attention back to the Prime to show him what else he finds amazing.


Optimus's wheels burned against the hot pavement of the road, Megatron behind him in hot pursuit. In truck mode, Optimus cursed to himself, avoiding every bullet shot at him by the mech behind him. Megatron, in his usual mode, right behind Optimus, running as fast as his legs could move.

Optimus revved his engine, speeding up then turning to the side as he rolled over, transforming at the same time. Megatron tackled him to the ground, the pavement crumbling into tiny crumbs as the rolled over once more their hot metal bodies pressed close

Releasing him, Megatron pulled away, transforming his arm into a canon and shooting at the Prime. Optimus dove and dodged, pulling out his red hot swords, running towards the Decepticon leader, aiming at his spark.

Diving to the left, destroying another freeway lane, Megatron dodged shooting back at the Prime once more. Running forward and transforming back into truck mode, Optimus raced off, his burning wheels leaving smoke in their paths.

Hours later of hot pursuit and deathly in between battles did the enemies finally run dry of ammunition, energon, and fuel.

Coming close to a nearby meadow, exhausted, Optimus laid himself on the soft pillowing grass, weary and forgetting the unmerciful Megatron stood only a few feet away from the Prime. Optimus open his blue optics to find the Decepticon leader speechless.

Megatron was amazed by the beautiful beauty of the rare meadow, eying the bright green grass, the setting sun and especially the snow covered mountains in the distance in which the sun set over. Even the glistening lake nearby caught his optic.

Optimus chuckled, and then quieted when the grey mech looked his way. Optimus turned away from his stare only to look back. "I just thought it was amusing to see your reaction to the beauty of nature."

Megatron only grunted in reply, seating himself next to the blue red flamed mech. After minutes of silence and the wind rustling through the tree's branches that surrounded the lake, Megatron spoke.

"I admire you Optimus..."

Optimus jolted, sitting up and staring at the mech, a confused look on his faceplates yet most of it concealed by his battle mask. Megatron smirked before he explained.

"'Cause of your determination to protect the humans and this planet, and the loyalty your team has towards you, you never back down and you never give up without a fight. You are just one hard mech to destroy."

Megatron refused to look at Optimus, keeping his gaze the lake nearby, its surface darkening along with the sky. Then he turned to looked at the autobot, ruby red optics meeting sapphire optics.

"I adore everything about you…"

Optimus was stunned, completely speechless and unsure of how to react. Megatron reached out toward his faceplates with his talon servo, grazing against the side of his battle mask. Optimus flinched but relaxing when he felt that the servo which had attempted to kill him every time they met was the gentlest servo he's ever felt.

Megatron continued to stroke his faceplates, admiring the beauty that was Optimus Prime. He loved the shape of his optics, the way his battle mask concealed his handsome faceplates, the way his body moved ever so gracefully even in battle, the spin of his wheels, and the luscious sound of his voice soothed his audios.

Optimus optics when wide when Megatron so suddenly leaned forward, his lips pressing against Optimus's battle mask, his strong arm wrapped around Optimus's slim frame, pressing their bodies as close as they were earlier yet only in pure lust this time.

Megatron trailed his glossa along the lines of his battle mask, looking up into Optimus's optics from time to time, pressing their chests against each other. Optimus felt the moist heat of Megatron's glossa against the sensitive metal of his battle mask.

Optimus felt his metal heating from arousal, catching Megatron's attention. Megatron felt the ever rising temperature of Optimus's body armor, and catching the silent hitch in his breath when his glossa trailed along his mask.

Pulling the smaller bot closer, Megatron tilted Optimus's helm back and leaned down gently licking and nibbling on his neck cable, sending little bursts of pleasure throughout Optimus's circuitry. Megatron continued his exploration except this time, with his servos. He trailed his servos towards his thighs rubbing them ever so softly.

Optimus's hips moved slightly whenever Megatron's hand drew up towards his interfacing panel. Finally, Megatron lifted his servo then ever so gently, ghosted his talons over his interfacing panel, looking Optimus's optics.

"Meg-Megatron! W-wait..!"

Optimus's faceplates were flushed deeply with energon yet hidden by his mask; he looked straight into Megatron's ruby red optics. Megatron halted his in actions, turning his attention the mech below him.

"Yes?"

Optimus trembled; Megatron pressed the side of his helm against his whispering right into his audio, his hot breath on his neck cable.

"It's just that I've never...done anything like this…"

Optimus trailed off after Megatron has pulled away with a shocked face. Megatron was so shocked, Optimus? A virgin? Oh that just aroused him even more.

"I'll be gentle because…"

Megatron held his helm in his talon servos gently, kissing his forehelm ever so softly before whispering once more.

"…I love you."

Optimus opened his mouth to speak but all that came out of his mouth was a sweet moan. Megatron has removed his interfacing panel, gently grasping the hardened cable in his servo, teasing the tip of it with his talon.

Megatron kissed his neck as he grasped his cable completely, pumping it up and down, gradually increasing the speed. Then he pulled away from the cable, easing his hand down toward his port and teasing the moist silver opening with his talons.

Optimus arched his back slightly, pressing himself closer to Megatron as a moan escaped his lips from behind his battle mask. Megatron kissed his battle mask as he eased a talon into his port, lubricant coating his servo.

Optimus spread his legs a little further, moving his hips slightly trying to ease his servo into himself more. Megatron kissed his audio softly as he slowly began to ease his talon out and slowly thrust back in, rubbing sensor nodes along walls in the process.

Optimus moaned and arched into Megatron, who kissed his neck cables in reply. The pace of his talon gradually increased, light purple lubricant coating his talon and servo. After a while he added a second talon to Optimus's port, scissoring the smaller mech's port open. Optimus trembled, pleasure rushing throughout his circuits, pressing himself closer to Megatron, embracing his warmth.

Megatron then thrusted the talons deep into his port, hitting a cluster of sensor nodes, sending Optimus into overloading pleasure. His thighs quivering, lubricant coated Megatron's servo even more as he overloaded, sweet moans escaping his hidden lips.

While Optimus rode out his last waves of pleasure, Megatron removed his interfacing panel, kneeling over Optimus. Optimus flushed energon behind his mask, opening his mouth to speak only to let a choked cry as Megatron thrusted half way into him, the tip of his cable against his virgin seal. Megatron kissed his helm, holding him close as he let him adjust.

"Optimus…Is this what you want?"

Optimus nodded, his legs spread open and his chestplates against Megatron. Megatron kneeled over him, supporting his weight on only his knees, his servo cradling Optimus's cheek and the other on the smaller mech's femme like hips.

"I want you.. Megatron."

Megatron then thrusted all the way into him, breaking his virgin seal. Optimus cried out, coolant pooling in his optics, searing pain going through him. Megatron allowed his to adjust, whispering sweet words to him and kissing his helm as he wiped the tears away.

Megatron started to thrust in and out of him slowly after a few minutes. Optimus moaned as Megatron rammed back into him and hit a cluster of senor nodes. He repeatedly hit that spot several times, driving Optimus crazy, his thighs quivering and his port leaking sweet lubricant.

Megatron put both his servos at the sides of Optimus's helm, support his weight on them, thrust faster into his port, his cable engulfed in silken heat.

"Oh Optimus you're so tight..!"

Optimus cried out with every thrust, moaning loudly. Megatron thrusted fast and hard into his port, condensation running down their figures. Megatron looked into Optimus's optics with each thrust, watching his beautiful faceplates create an expression of overwhelming lust and pleasure created by him.

Megatron leaned close, licking and sucking on his neck cable, thrusting wildly into his port, and then whispering into his audio.

"Scream my name…"

Then thrust all the way into him and stopped and pulled all the way out and did it again, hitting sensitive senor node clusters every time. Optimus cried out, arching his back, moaning loudly. Megatron again started thrusting faster, hitting sensitive sensor nodes, bringing him closer and closer to overload.

"Ohh…! Megatron..! Ah..!"

Megatron opened both of their chest plates, Optimus's blue spark beating wildly, and his own purple one engulfed in arousal. He then pressed their chest together, seconds from overload their spark dancing around each other then forming together into one. Optimus retracted his mask, revealing his beautiful face then kissing Megatron lovingly, their bond formed and sealed.

Optimus then pulled away and cried his lovers name out over and over, overload coming violently, lubricant splashing over Megatron's cable and his port walls contracting over his cable tightly, Megatron watching his pretty face as he overloaded. Megatron overloaded seconds after Optimus did, both collapsing side by side.

Megatron pulled Optimus to him from behind, his arms around his waist, kissing his neck ever so softly, and whispering in his audio before Optimus let statis take him.

"I love you, Optimus.."

Optimus pressed himself closer to him, whispering before blacking out.

"I love you too…"

Megatron held him close, admiring his sleeping face without his mask, kissing his helm then caressing his cheek.

"I finally made you mine…"


End file.
